


Частные уроки

by LizziRiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко не умеет вызывать Патронуса, но, кажется, он знает того, кто сможет ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Частные уроки

**Author's Note:**

> Идея возникла после вот[ этого](https://instagram.com/p/8FKhZ9gfGK/?taken-by=thehpfacts) поста в инстаграме. И да, идея была куда лучше, чем ее реализация.

Жизнь после для Гарри пока складывалась нормально. Не здорово, не офигенно – нормально. Он поступил в школу авроров – без серьезных проблем. Расстался с Джинни – тут без проблем не обошлось. Снял квартиру в центре Лондона, отправлял по праздникам Дадли особо дурацкие открытки, радовался за Рона и Гермиону и очень скучал. Скучал по тем, кого уже не вернуть, по времени, которое тоже осталось в прошлом, по Хогвартсу, каким ему уже больше не стать. Гарри не был одинок, к нему частенько заваливались друзья, он сам нередко заходил в гости к Уизли, хотя теперь он там себя чувствовал немного неловко. Казалось, взросление настигло его не постепенно, давая ему привыкнуть, а разом, резко, как опрокинутое на голову ведро холодной воды. Также, как когда-то настигла его магия.  
Вечером пятницы холодного и тоскливого осеннего дня Гарри в теории устроился на диване с учебником по особо действенным заклятиям против темной магии, а на практике попивал вино, стащенное из запасов Сириуса на площади Гримо, и бездумно смотрел на оконное стекло, по которому бежали крупные капли дождя.  
Стук в дверь выбил его из колеи. Он растерялся. К нему никто не стучал. Рон и Гермиона обычно заваливались через камин, остальные же предупреждали о своем приходе заранее.  
Он открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой в элегантном черном плаще и с таким видом, будто, по меньшей мере, заявился на прием к министру магии. Гарри молчал. Драко закатил глаза.  
\- Я могу зайти? – спросил он каким-то не знакомым Гарри голосом. Тот ничего не сказал.  
\- Поттер! На улице гребаный ливень!  
Вот теперь что-то более привычное. Гарри посторонился, пропуская его в дом. Малфой брезгливо снял с себя мокрый плащ и тут же высушил его заклинанием. Потом повернулся, осмотрел комнату и сухо заметил:  
\- Развлекаешься, значит.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Малфой? – обрел дар речи Гарри. Он не видел Драко после судебного процесса, на котором все семейство было оправдано. Он сам приложил к этому усилия, и Нарцисса благодарила его у дверей зала суда. Гарри тогда чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Примерно как сейчас.  
\- Я пришел предложить тебе подработку. Если такую знаменитость, как тебя, это заинтересует, конечно. Возможно, ты просто предпочел бы…  
\- Ты можешь разговаривать по-человечески? – не выдержал Гарри. – Какая подработка, Малфой, о чем ты вообще?  
\- Частные уроки. Защита от темных искусств. Одно конкретное заклинание.  
\- Ээ, - Гарри немного растерялся. – Какое заклинание? И кого я буду учить?  
Драко немного нервно поправил волосы и снова оглядел комнату, его уверенность таяла с каждым словом, но он отчаянно пытался это скрыть.  
\- Заклинание Патронуса. А учить ты будешь меня.  
Гарри хотел высказать Малфою все, что о нем думает. Он хотел усмехнуться и сказать, что тот мог бы научиться ему на пятом курсе, если бы не был таким ублюдком. Он очень хотел открыть входную дверь и выставить слизеринца обратно под проливной дождь. Но он этого не сделал. Он пошел в кухню за двумя широкими бокалами и бутылкой подаренного ему как-то Симусом огневиски. Он поставил два бокала на маленький столик перед камином, налил туда виски, жестом пригласил Малфоя присесть на диван и поднял бокал. Малфой нехотя коснулся его бокала своим и выпил жидкость до дна, на секунду зажмурив глаза. Гарри сделал то же самое и подумал: «Видишь, Сириус, я учусь на твоих ошибках».  
\- Рассказывай, - немного морщась, проговорил Гарри.  
\- Отвратный напиток, Поттер, - скривился Малфой. В следующий раз я принесу алкоголь с собой.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Так почему ты не можешь больше вызвать Патронуса?  
\- Я никогда не мог, - ответил Драко глухо. – Не получалось. Северус говорил, дело в моих воспоминаниях. Недостаточно счастливые, видимо.  
Гарри налил еще виски, потому что происходящее начинало казаться ему довольно сюрреалистичным. Драко Малфой на его кушетке разговаривает с ним, как будто он его друг – а он всего лишь хотел выпить пару бокалов вина и уснуть под шум дождя за окном.  
\- У тебя есть друзья, Малфой? – внезапно спросил он. Тот допил виски из бокала и презрительно посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- На что ты намекаешь?  
\- Ни на что. Просто интересуюсь. Как-то тебе ведь надо набираться счастливых воспоминаний.  
Драко налил им еще виски. Они недолго посидели в тишине.  
\- А девушка у тебя есть? – брякнул Поттер просто, чтобы заполнить пустоту. Драко посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
\- Ты нормальный вообще? Ты согласен учить меня или мы и дальше будем вести эту увлекательную беседу о моей личной жизни?  
\- А где ты работаешь? – продолжил Гарри. - Или ты учишься?  
\- Все, я пошел, - Драко встал с дивана и направился к выходу, как вдруг Гарри быстро схватил его за запястье.  
\- Я вижу, твои рефлексы ловца все еще при тебе, - отметил Драко. – Ну что?  
\- Давай завтра поиграем в квиддич, - сказал Гарри, немного шокированный своими же словами.  
\- И что это должно означать? – Драко повернулся к нему лицом. Рука Гарри почему-то не хотела отпускать его запястье.  
\- Что я согласен, - быстро сказал Гарри. – Ты что думаешь, мне не с кем в квиддич играть?  
\- Вполне возможно, что не с кем, - отметил Малфой, возвращаясь на диван. – Ты же сидишь тут в пятницу вечером с дорогим вином, которое мне, кстати, не предложили, и книгой по… особо действенные заклятия? Серьезно, Поттер? Просто швыряйся в них Экспеллиармусом.  
Гарри вздохнул и налил им еще виски.  
***  
На утро Гарри тщательно пытался осознать, что заставило его позвать Малфоя поиграть с ним в квиддич. Но с похмелья сложные умозаключения были для него не под силу. Он помнил, что они с Малфоем почти допили бутылку, после чего Гарри, кажется, заснул, а когда проснулся – камин потух, а Драко уже не было. О чем они говорили после пятого бокала, оставалось для Гарри загадкой.  
На небольшом пустынном поле для квиддича стоял Малфой в маггловской одежде, выглядевшей на нем совершенно дико. Гарри, тоже в джинсах и теплом свитере, не мог отвести от него глаз.  
\- Ты…  
\- Что? – резко спросил Малфой, его щеки слегка покраснели.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, - промямлил Гарри, списывая свое странное поведение на похмелье. – Пошли за метлами.  
Они летали около часа, прежде чем Гарри осознал – квиддич не сработает. По крайней мере, не с ним, Гарри, в комплекте. Как только они поднимались в воздух, между ними всплывали все их прежние обиды, соперничества, каждый матч, каждый пойманный снитч. Малфой нервничал, стремился превзойти Гарри (что сегодня было несложно, голова у него до сих пор гудела), а сам Гарри не мог толком сосредоточиться.  
\- Ладно, Малфой, хватит, - тяжело дыша, махнул ему Гарри. – Снижаемся.  
Уже на земле они посмотрели друг на друга, Гарри ожидал раздражения, злости со стороны слизеринца, но взгляд Малфоя был отстраненным и грустным. Он нервно засунул руки в карманы, чувствуя себя недостаточно взрослым для подобных бесед.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, я должен спросить, - сказал Гарри, когда они сели на скамейку недалеко от парка. – Какое воспоминание ты используешь, ну, когда пытаешься…  
\- Я понял, - оборвал его Малфой и замолчал. Гарри вспоминал оставшийся дома алкоголь без прежней неприязни. Казалось, на трезвую голову откровенничать у них получается еще хуже.  
\- Раньше это было связано с отцом, - глухо сказал Драко через некоторое время, - с моими успехами. Достижениями. То, что являлось ими в его глазах. Тогда у меня как-то почти получилось. Но потом радость от этих… поступков исчезла. Примерно курсе на шестом.  
Он замолчал. Гарри не нужно было объяснять, что случилось на шестом курсе. Он пытался сформулировать свои мысли.  
\- Ну а все же, Малфой, у тебя же были друзья, ну и, ты понимаешь…  
\- Мои друзья мертвы или в тюрьме, - резко прервал его Малфой.  
Гарри неожиданно разозлился:  
\- Ты ко мне жаловаться, что ли, пришел, а, Малфой?  
\- Не нужна мне твоя жалость, - прошипел тот. – Не хочешь знать – не надо спрашивать.  
\- Ну, а все-таки, ты встречался с кем-нибудь? – сказал через какое-то время Гарри, в основном из желания позлить Драко.  
Тот закатил глаза и усмехнулся:  
\- Гриффиндорцы. Всегда прут напролом. У меня создается ощущение, что ты хочешь выяснить, свободен ли я, Поттер? Так вот, нет, я ни с кем не встречался и не собираюсь в ближайшее время, хотя, возможно, у тебя есть подходящая кандидатура на примете.  
Гарри внутренне кипел от раздражения и собирался посоветовать Драко аппарировать отсюда куда подальше. «Хреновый из меня преподаватель, да, Ремус?», подумал он. А потом вдруг в его голову пришло, что Ремус скорее всего сказал бы ему что-то вроде: «Надо набраться терпения, Гарри. Ты же понимаешь, что у каждого из нас свой способ справляться с трагедиями. Драко просто не привык демонстрировать свои слабости. Попробуй другой подход».  
\- Ты чего замолк, - Малфой подозрительно смотрел на Гарри. – Передумал уже?  
\- Нет, - беспечно сказал Гарри. – Предлагаю выпить горячего шоколада, я ужасно замерз.  
«Если он сейчас откажется, Ремус, я за себя не ручаюсь», мысленно проговорил Гарри.  
Но Драко только кивнул.

***  
\- Ну нет, - нахмурился Драко, допивая вторую чашку шоколада. – Только не зельеварение. Лучше уж в юристы. Хотя меня туда вряд ли возьмут, ну, в ближайшее время.  
Гарри показалось, что Драко немного смутился. Странно, что шоколад развязал слизеринцу язык куда успешнее, чем огневиски.  
\- Тебе надо с Гермионой на эту тему поговорить, - усмехнулся он. – Она же вернулась в Хогвартс, чтобы сдать Ж.А.Б.А., и потом вероятно займется магическим правом. Она тебе выдаст список рекомендуемой литературы с пометками, в каком порядке лучше читать.  
\- Я бы не возражал, - тихо сказал Драко, - только она вряд ли захочет.  
\- Это не так,- удивительно быстро даже для него самого возразил Гарри. – Мне кажется, после… ну после всего случившегося… отношение к другим людям.. оно изменилось, ну то есть…  
\- Извини меня, Поттер, - вдруг сказал Драко и Гарри резко поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. – То есть, Гарри. Прости меня. Ты бы смог? Смог бы это сделать?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - Гарри нее опускал взгляд , и непонятное ощущение сдавливало его грудь. «Что мне делать, господи, что мне делать?» «Конечно, ты знаешь, малыш», - это голос Лили у него в голове, - «ты все сам знаешь».  
\- Я бы мог начать все заново, - проговорил он. – А ты?  
Брови Малфоя разгладились, казалось, спрятав лицо за пустой кружкой, он улыбался.  
\- Так что дальше, профессор? – спросил он без прежней едкой нотки в голосе. – Как мне вызвать Патронуса, какой план?  
Гарри точно знал, что делать дальше.  
***  
В следующую неделю они пробовали парки аттракционов, кино, театр, картинные галереи, ванильное мороженое, катание на лодках и даже пикник в парке на старом клетчатом пледе, брошенном на сухие желтые листья. Патронус по-прежнему не желал вызываться, хотя хмуриться Драко стало значительно меньше, да и винные запасы Сириуса Гарри уже не разорял в одиночку.  
«Не хочу ни на что намекать» - хитрый голос в его голове очень напомнил ему интонации его крестного, «но это очень похоже на свидания. Нужно что-то радикальное, Гарри». В этот же вечер он одолжил у Артура Уизли одну вещь.  
\- Поттер, это охренительно, - проорал Драко ему в ухо, стоя рядом с коктейлем в руке. – Хватит стоять как истукан!  
Прежде чем Гарри успел опомниться, Драко потащил его на танцпол. Гарри положительно не понимал, что происходит, но был уверен в том, что его методы преподавания чересчур инновационные. Однако они работали – восхищенное выражение не покидало лицо Драко с тех пор, как они сошли с летающего мотоцикла. И сейчас они танцевали вдвоем, твою мать, видели бы их сейчас Рон с Гермионой. Звуки рок-музыки, запахи чужих духов, разгоряченных тел и сигаретного дыма, руки Драко на его талии – это все было слишком, Гарри начинал задыхаться.  
\- Давай выйдем ненадолго, - проговорил он в ухо Малфою, тот кивнул. Они пробрались сквозь толпу людей и вышли из клуба. Рядом почти никого не было, они прислонились к стене подальше от входа, Драко улыбался и смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова, его дыхание еще не восстановилось полностью.  
«Сейчас, Гарри!» прокричал Джеймс в его голове. Гарри придвинулся ближе к Драко и, не отрывая от него взгляда, поцеловал. Драко тут же ответил на поцелуй, словно ждал его, они прижались друг к другу и целовались на холодном осеннем ветру.  
«Кхмм, Поттер, думаю, ваш бестолковый отец имел в виду не это», - в этот раз голос в голове звучал совсем как Северус Снейп.  
\- Ах, да,- немного отстранился Гарри. - Драко, давай - сейчас!  
Малфой вытащил палочку и произнес:  
\- Экспекто патронум!  
Серебристый светящийся патронус унесся вдаль по темной безлюдной улице, но Драко и Гарри его уже не видели. Теперь уже Драко начал поцелуй, одной рукой прижимая Гарри к себе за талию, а вторую запустив в его волосы. Патронус давно растаял в воздухе, когда они прервались.  
\- Что ж, Поттер, из тебя получился довольно пристойный учитель, - проговорил Драко, придвинувшись к Гарри совсем близко. – Я предлагаю нам углубиться в практические занятия.  
На этот раз Гарри не потребовались подсказки. Он жадно поцеловал Драко в ответ и через несколько секунд они аппарировали.


End file.
